


This is Our Resistance

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Dragon BB-8, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: During the War, life seemed to happen so fast, but now it was over and they’d hidden themselves as gentleman farmers, life had slowed down a lot.Finn and Poe had been married during the war, by Queen-General Organa herself, a hasty affair before Poe mounted his dragon and Finn led the cavalry charge in the final battle against the Order. When the dust had settled and true order and right had been restored, they almost didn’t realize what they had done. Loving the warrior was one thing.Loving the man proved to be even easier.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	This is Our Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/gifts).



> From Cognomen: Stormpilot cottagecore? Something cute, maybe with a little magic, and domestic in a 'we live in a cottage in the middle of nowhere and yes that's sort of romantic but at times extremely inconvenient' way?
> 
> It was a tough call between this and Geraskier but I went with it. Loosely inspired by your Dragonrider Poe fic (which I love and need to re-read!)

Poe had grown a beard, and it was full and salt-and-peppering and Finn loved tugging on it when they kissed. He didn’t mind that razors were hard to come by out here, and the one good straight razor they had he kept sharp for his own stubble (no way was he growing a beard as good as Poe’s, so why compete?) and to keep his edges sharp. 

During the War, life seemed to happen so fast, but now it was over and they’d hidden themselves as gentleman farmers, life had slowed down a lot. They had been married during the war, by Queen-General Organa herself, a hasty affair before Poe mounted his dragon and Finn led the cavalry charge in the final battle against the Order. When the dust had settled and true order and right had been restored, they almost didn’t realize what they had done. Loving the warrior was one thing. 

Loving the man proved to be even easier. 

Refusing all offers of political favor or even noble appointment, they gathered enough money to purchase land of their own, free and clear, and far away from anywhere the war had ever been. It was cooler up in the highlands, but crops still grew, bees still flew, and wood still burned. It was almost a day’s ride, even on the dragon, into town, and another week to the capitol, where the Skywalkers had been rightfully restored to the throne. 

The routine they settled into almost without trying. They designed the cottage and built it together. Poe cooked, Finn washed up. Finn chopped firewood, Poe watched and admired. Poe dealt with the beehives, and Finn watched and laughed. Finn milked the goat and collected eggs from the chickens, Poe repaired the fences and made bread. Finn stayed up late reading and Poe got up early to make coffee and to take BeeBee on her morning hunt for food. 

“We’re going to have to go into town.” Finn broke the news to Poe while he was kissing him, and tugging on that luscious beard. “I can do without bread flour, that cornbread stuff is pretty good.” 

“Oh, really? I’m glad you like it,” Poe replied, eyes crinkling in delight. “What else are we missing? Don’t tell me lube.”

Finn rolled his eyes, leaning his elbow into Poe’s chest in warning. “You made me buy the 50-gallon drum last time, Poe, don’t even joke with me.” 

“Hey, it’s good for BeeBee’s scales, too,” Poe said, an unrepentant smile on his face. Finn remembered how Poe’s eyebrows and eyes had been so sharp in the War. He almost couldn’t remember what those intense eyebrows looked like when Poe was angry or determined. “We out of wicks again?” 

“I fall asleep with the candle lit  _ one  _ time...no, we’re not out of wicks! Though we could stand to make some more candles.” 

“We live in a flammable house, Finn, of course I’m going to remember this utter disregard of fire safety!” 

“You’re the one who keeps a flammable dragon in the barn.” 

“He keeps the wolves away from the goats and chickens. You going to make me guess what we need?” 

Finn grinned, shrugged. “Try.” 

Poe pursed his lips, tugging Finn into his arms (like kissing would help him think). They had plenty of produce thanks to the gardens, plenty of seed, meat and fish often enough. “Do you need anything mended? We have a good amount in the scrap pile, though next time we go to the palace we’ll have to buy new clothes for sure. I don’t mind you running around the place shirtless, though.” 

“Not clothes,” Finn said. “Keep guessing.” 

“Finn! I’ve guessed everything!” Poe laughed, wrestling Finn down on their low couch by the hearth and kissing him. “Just tell me.” 

“You’re not going to like it,” Finn laughed, giggling from Poe’s tickling kisses against his neck. “You’re going to be up and saddling Bee Bee the second I tell you, and I’m enjoying this.” 

“Finn!” 

“Okay, okay. So that book we’ve been reading—” 

“ _ The Prince and the Space Pirate _ ?”

“Yes. So I finished it…” 

“You bastard! You read ahead!” Poe laughed, whacking him in the arm. 

“So you know it’s a series, right?” 

“Uhh—what?”

“ _ And _ this one ends on a cliffhanger.” 

Poe froze, and sighed. “Ughhh. You’re kidding me.” 

“I wish I were.” 

Poe sat up, looking out the window at the sun in the sky.

“It’s too late to start for town today. I’ll start laying down extra feed for the animals. Ughhh. A bad cliffhanger?” 

“Yes! The pirate was about to confess his love to the prince, and then—”

“NO! Don’t tell me! Let me up! I’m going to the barn to let BeeBee know.” 

Finn laughed in agreement, rolling off Poe. “I’ll be ready to leave in the morning.” 


End file.
